


Snuggle Buggle

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That thing called a safe place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Buggle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Within The Serpents Grasp.
> 
> Inspired by recent real-life events. I recently lost my favourite beanie and finally found it a few days later. It was in the last place I ever expected to find it.
> 
> For the life of me I cannot remember which level Daniel's lab is on, so for the sake of this one time I'm saying it's on level 19 like Sam's.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Sam was in the locker room rummaging through her locker, to make it easier for her to find what she needed she threw everything onto the floor around her. Some items landed further away from her than they should have.

Daniel leaned against the doorframe for support as he took another sip of his coffee. Watching Sam releasing her frustration on the locker room made him smile. “What are you looking for?” he asked. 

As Daniel entered the locker room, Sam slammed the locker door shut. “My black beanie. I’ve fucking lost it.”

Picking up a packet of tampons, Daniel enquired. “Do you really need it Sam?” 

“I need it for our next mission,” Sam growled.

“You sure your mood hasn’t got anything to do with these?” Daniel asked as he handed Sam the packet.

Sam took the packet from Daniel. “Positive!” she exclaimed as she opened her locker, placing them inside.

It took Sam a few minutes to finally calm down. “I’m just glad that it was you and not the colonel that walked in because he’d...”

“Because he’d say that you can’t handle the pressure of being a part of SG1,” Daniel said, acknowledging Sam’s point.

“Exactly!"

Daniel brushed an errant strand of hair out of Sam’s eye. “I’ll help you look for your hat; it’s more than likely in a safe place.”

Sam quickly got up from the floor, she held out her hand to help Daniel to his feet. “Thanks Daniel, can we start in my lab?”

A small vacant smile formed on Daniel’s lips. “Course we can.”

~~~

As the elevator ground to a halt on level 19 Sam stepped out, followed closely by Daniel. As they made their way to her lab, Sam realised that she hadn’t had her hat with her when she had been in her lab. “I don’t think my hat will be in the lab.”

“Why not?” Daniel enquired.

“Because I’ve not been in here when I’ve had my beanie,” Sam replied as she swiped her key card.

Once they were inside the lab they split up, deciding to each take half of the room to search for the hat.  
Daniel was being careful not to knock anything over, trying his hardest to keep his half of the lab as tidy as possible. He knew that, that in itself would be difficult as his lab was just as messy as Sam’s, if not messier.

“I think I’ve found it!” Sam shrieked. Pulling a black hood from the middle drawer of her desk. “False alarm,” she conceded.

Daniel walked towards Sam. “Do you want to see if it’s in my lab. You never know, it may be there.”

A half smile formed at the corners of Sam’s mouth. “It probably isn’t, but having a look wouldn’t hurt.”

~~~

Sam answered Daniel’s phone. “Yeah,” she said.

“Carter, is Daniel there with you?” Jack asked.

Sam covered the mouth piece with her hand. “It’s the colonel, I think it could be important,” she said.

Daniel carefully made his way to the phone, trying not to fall over the many pile of books and notepads that were strewn across the floor.

“What do you want Jack?” he asked.

“Are you and Carter ready to ship out?” Jack responded.

Sam made ‘30’ with her fingers to signal 30 minutes.

“Erm give us half an hour. We’re looking for something.” Daniel placed the phone back onto its cradle. 

A moment later he turned to Sam. “We’ve got thirty minutes or Makepeace and Ferretti take our places on the mission.”

Sam sighed in frustration. “Guess we’d better try the locker room again. I have a feeling it may actually be in there after all this. Oh and when we get back I’ll help you clean up.”

~~~

Teal’c was leaving the locker when Sam and Daniel finally arrived. “Captain Carter, Daniel Jackson. O’Neill is less than pleased about this hold up.”

Sam shot Teal’c an apologetic glance. “Tell him, we’re sorry but I can’t go on this mission without my beanie.”

Teal’c bowed his head. “Very well.”

“That should buy us a few more minutes,” Daniel groaned.

Sam closed the door to the locker room. “Yep it should.”

Daniel began searching through the pockets of Sam’s backpack and coat. “I just felt something soft in your inside pocket.”

Raising her head, Sam smiled in hope that it would be her hat. “Well, what is it?”

The soft item Daniel had removed from Sam’s inside pocket was a tissue. “Definitely not a beanie.”

“Better keep looking.”

As Sam felt along the shelves of her locker, she felt something soft graze her fingertips. “Daniel, this could be it. I just felt something graze my fingers.”

Daniel smiled. “Want me to have a feel?”

“Yes please,” Sam sharply responded.

Daniel picked up the item that Sam had mentioned to him, when he moved away from the locker he placed the item behind his back. “I think that I…” Holding the beanie out in front of Sam “.. Found what you’ve been looking for.”

Sam screamed. “I LOVE YOU!”

Daniel blushed at Sam’s excitement. “So tell me Sam, why is this hat so important to you?”

Sam was tying her shoelaces. “The hat is important to me because my brother bought it for me after I graduated the academy and it’s the sentimental value of it more than anything else.”

“That’s nice.” Daniel stood in front of Sam; taking the hat from her hands he said “give me your head.” As he placed the beanie into position, covering her ears but leaving enough of her forehead visible to prevent her looking like an elf.

“Thanks Daniel,” she said as she did a slight readjustment of the hat.

Daniel opened the door, letting Sam leave before him. “Ready to ship out captain doctor.”


End file.
